Beyond the Beyonds
by Lonely Road
Summary: One day the Marauder’s bullying of Severus goes too far with ghastly consequences. Warnings: Violence, strong language, and AU.
1. Chapter 1

Beyond the Beyonds

By: Lonely Road

Rated: T

Disclaimer: All recognizable settings, themes, characters and events are not mine.

Summary: One day the Marauder's bullying of Severus goes too far with ghastly consequences.

Warnings: Language, violence, AU

Author's Note: My beta and her sister (authors of A Forgotten Child…go read!) have convinced me over the past couple of months that Severus really isn't a bad fellow and that the Marauder's were a gang of bullies. They challenged me to write a one shot about what might have happened if one day the bullying went wrong. But I think his one might have two chapters. Stephanie and Katie, I hope you are enjoying this because you both worked hard to change my mind about our favorite potions professor. Thank you both for that little bit of enlightenment!

* * *

Severus Snape looked up from the book he was reading in the library. James Potter and Sirius Black had just noisily entered the room, earning themselves a hard look from the stern librarian, Madam Pince. Severus felt his lip automatically curl into a sneer. He loathed those two boys as well as their friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. He still hadn't, and promised himself that he never would, forgive them for their cruel bullying episode that happened at the end of last term. Severus still cringed when he thought of how James and Sirius had snuck up on him and cast a levicorpus so that his robes flew up. The whole world saw his skinny legs and his underclothing. The entire situation was humiliating enough except that Severus's temper had got the best of him and he had called his best friend that horrible name. He knew immediately that, in his anger, he had gone beyond the beyonds. Lily had been unable to find it in her heart to forgive him and he had spent a miserable summer and beginning of the first term of their sixth year without her warm friendship. It left him feeling hollow and sometimes he hated himself almost as much as he hated Potter and his friends. 

"Hey it's Snivellus," Sirius said loudly as he and James walked by the table Severus and Avery were occupying, "Sorry, Snivellus, We didn't recognize you with pants on!"

Before Severus could reply the bell rang for their next class. Severus smirked. He had NEWT potions next and it just so happened that James and Sirius were in the class as well.

"You can't let them get away with treating you that way, Severus," Avery said as he gathered up his books and followed Severus out of the library. They made their way toward the dungeons.

"They're not," Severus said. A cold look filled his black eyes and a sadistic smile reached his thin lips as the thought of revenge danced in his mind.

Avery echoed the smile.

"What are you going to do?" he asked enthusiastically.

"The situation will present itself," Severus replied easily.

Avery smirked as they took their usual seats. It was moments like these that convinced him that the half-blooded Severus truly belonged in Slytherin House.

Just then Lily Evans walked into the room and passed down the aisle. As she walked past Severus, he abruptly turned his head. Just looking at her was too painful. It only reminded him of his loss and his lust for her only increased exponentially when he looked at her these days. He didn't notice how sad her eyes became as they flickered toward him momentarily. She said nothing and quickly made her way to the front row to sit next to her good friend, Mary MacDonald.

"You still moping about that mudblood?" Avery asked him quietly.

"No," Severus miserably lied, "I'm well shot of her."

"Good," Avery said, "Because there are plenty of birds around here. Don't sell yourself short, Severus. For a half blood, you're not so bad."

"Oh, thanks," Severus sarcastically replied.

Before anymore could be said James, Sirius, Peter and Remus walked in jostling each other and laughing away as though they had not a care in the world. Lily turned around at their boisterous entrance and gave them a disgusted glare before promptly turning her back on them.

"What was that look for, Evans?" James asked loudly as they seated themselves at the only empty table in front of Severus and Avery. He put on his most charming face and she did not look impressed.

Lily sniffed and refused to look behind her.

"Just ignore them, those obnoxious prats," Mary told her quietly.

Lily gave her a small smile. The situation with that annoying Potter and his friends was much easier to deal with than the one with Severus. It truly troubled her, more than she had first realized. After her initial anger at him melted away there was nothing left but sadness. She missed his friendship and felt utter disappointment at Severus's choices. But she stubbornly held firm in her agonizing decision: Severus was too far gone, too easily seduced by Dark Magic. She knew she could never be friends with someone like that. But still, she missed him.

"Everyone please take out your copies of Advanced Potion Making," Professor Slughorn's voice boomed, calling the class to order.

Thirty minutes later the class had been divided into pairs and began brewing the assignment: Essence of Dittany. The potion was quite complex and the only sound in the room besides the soft bubbling of caldrons was the murmuring of students and the flipping of the pages of the text. Professor Slughorn walked around the classroom answering questions and helping students when needed.

Avery leaned back in his chair and watched Severus brew their potion. Severus was quite talented with potions and preferred to work alone. He didn't mind in the least that Avery had left him all of the work. Severus was certain that Avery would have messed something up anyway. He quickly but accurately brewed the potion before reclining back into his seat and conversing with Avery in low tones. They sneered at poor Peter Pettigrew as he struggled with his potion. Nothing Remus did seemed to help and Peter was sweating profusely from the stress of the situation. Soon Professor Slughorn had waddled his way back to their table.

"How are we doing back here, boys?" he asked as he peered into Severus's caldron.

"We are finished, sir," Severus told him, with a hint of arrogance and smugness in his voice.

He knew he was very talented with potions and that in addition to being a Slytherin, Professor Slughorn favored him for it.

"Very good, boys. Very well done," Professor Slughorn said as he examined the potion, "I couldn't have brewed this better myself. Twenty points to Slytherin. Bottle it up and place it on my desk."

"Allow me, Severus," Avery said, making himself useful for the first time that lesson, as Professor Slughorn turned away.

Severus ignored him as he watched Professor Slughorn stop at the Marauder's table. He frowned as he gave Peter and Remus's caldron a stir.

"What the devil is this supposed to be?" he asked impatiently.

"I-I-It's the Essence of D-D-Dittany," Peter stuttered nervously, his plump face red with shame.

"It's a bloody mess, is what it is! Ten points from Gryffindor! You both will receive zeros for the day! Now clean this up!" Slughorn growled at them, "I am starting to regret allowing you in this class, Pettigrew, especially when you didn't have the OWLS for it. You can thank Professor McGonagall for that. Judging from your abilities, demonstrated in here today, I would say you need Remedial Potions!"

Severus was unable to suppress a snort of laughter. James, Sirius, Peter and Remus all glared back at him.

"Severus find something to do until the end of class," Professor Slughorn gently admonished him.

"Yes, sir," Severus replied as he did his best not to continue his laughter.

Avery grinned at him. Just then Peter and Remus's caldron began bubbling over and the four boys turned around just as it caught fire. While their attention was on the caldron, Severus quietly levitated some nettles into James and Sirius's unguarded caldron. He looked at Avery out of the corner of his eye and saw him grinning evilly. Within moments the caldron began smoking.

"Bloody hell!" James cried, "We were following the directions so carefully…."

The potion exploded, coating James, Sirius and Peter in the sticky substance. Remus was lucky. He had bent down grab his bag when the explosion occurred and was the only one at the table not covered in the goo. The three boys howled in pain as oozing, festering boils erupted on their bodies. As they turned Severus silently cast a simple mobili charm on their seats and they slid out of range. The boys fell to the stone floor. With another swift, undetected flick on the wand Severus made the caldron tip over and spill it's remaining contents on them. They screeched in pain. Peter was sobbing.

Severus and Avery laughed uncontrollably as did the other Slytherins. The Gryffindors looked surpised and sympathetic.

"What happened back there?" Professor Slughorn demanded as he made his way back to the disturbance.

James, Peter and Sirius could not reply since the second dousing of potion hit them in the face and their lips were covered in boils.

"Get to the infirmary," he said before turning to Remus, "Did you see anything, Lupin?"

"No, sir," Remus answered him before giving his friends empathetic looks as they hobbled away with Peter still sobbing.

"Did you hear him cry?" Avery jeered loudly for the entire class to hear, "What a baby! They are probably going to have to send an owl to his mummy."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Remus said coming to Peter's defense, "That looked like it hurt a lot! Let's cover you in the potion and see how you react."

"That doesn't change that fact that your friend's a poof!" Severus sneered.

Remus's eyes widened and Avery let out a loud chortle of laughter.

"Severus!" Professor Slughorn had heard him, "Detention tomorrow night. My office at seven."

"But sir…" Severus began to protest.

"I heard what you called Pettigrew," Professor Slughorn disapproved, "You will serve detention."

He turned to waddle back up to the front of the room. Severus gave him the finger when his back was turned and mouthed the words. Several students stifled laughter while others, Lily and Mary included, looked disapprovingly. Fortunately the bell rang and everyone scurried to gather their things and leave the classroom.

Avery clapped Severus on the shoulder as they made their way to the Slytherin Common Room.

"That was priceless!" he cackled gleefully, "Remind me never to get you that angry with me!"

"It was worth the detention," Severus said, knowing that since he was one of Slughorn's favorite students that he would go easy on him.

He plopped down in a chair by the fire and sighed happily. Vengeance was so sweet.

* * *

Later that night Mary and Lily sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. They were studying for a Transfiguration test. After asking Mary the same question three times in a row, Lily sighed in frustration and flung the book on the table. 

"What's wrong?" Mary asked her, "Your mind isn't on Transfiguration, that's for certain."

"I'm thinking about Severus," Lily said.

"Why would you be thinking about him?" Mary asked, "The guy is a total creep and so are all his friends. I thought you were done crying over it."

"You don't know him like I do," Lily insisted, "We have been friends since we were little. He is the one who opened my eyes to the Wizarding World."

"He's still a total git," Mary said, attempting to make her friend feel better.

"I miss him," Lily replied, "He was always a good friend. He was always so nice to me until…"

"That's because he fancies you," Mary said matter-of-factly.

"No, he doesn't," Lily scoffed with a smile, "I mean, it was never like that. We were always friends. Best friends."

"I see the looks he gives you when you aren't looking," Mary maintained, "He fancies you."

"Well, even if he did, it doesn't matter much anymore," Lily said with tears in her green eyes, "We aren't friends anymore. He is too far into the Dark Arts. He chose that way and I will not follow him down that path."

Mary nodded. Lily looked around the Common Room. It appeared to be deserted. She didn't notice the Marauders crouched on the stairs listening to their conversation.

"It was Severus," she said.

"What was?" Mary asked.

"Today in Potions," Lily explained, "I saw him levitate nettles into Potter and Black's caldron. Then he made it overturn on them. I watched him do it."

"You see what I mean about him being a total creep, Lily!" Mary said, shocked, "He and Avery laughed the entire time poor James, Sirius and Peter were covered in boils. Then they made fun of Peter because he was crying. Why didn't you tell Professor Slughorn?"

"Because I thought maybe I should talk to Severus about it. He might listen to me more than he would Slughorn," Lily said though her excuse sounded hollow even to her own ears.

"Lily, listen to yourself. You have made excuse after excuse for Severus and have talked and talked to him," Mary argued gently with her best friend, "has it ever worked in the past?"

"Well, no," Lily admitted somehwhat grudgingly .

"You see, it's not going to," Mary replied, "You are better off not getting involved in the likes of Severus Snape."

"Besides they deserved it," Lily said, "You remember what they did last year to Severus after the OWLS. He wasn't even doing anything to them. Maybe they will think twice before they bully someone again."

"Yeah…that'll happen," Mary muttered scarcastically, "Well, let's finished this transfiguration."

Lily groaned and picked her book back up off of the table and began to quiz Mary again.

* * *

From their hidden place on the steps James signaled for the others to follow him back to their dormitory. 

"I knew that greasy git was behind it!" he cried as soon as they were in their dorm.

"Yeah," Peter quickly agreed.

"He really hurt us!" Sirius said, "It's not like we ever hurt him like that!"

"Yeah," Peter agreed again.

"We need to get him back," James said.

"Yeah," Peter said again.

"Is there an echo in here?" Sirius asked sarcastically as he cast Pettigrew an annoyed look.

Peter's round face flushed and he looked properly abashed.

"Well, he has detention tomorrow night at seven with Slughorn," Remus said.

"Really?" James seemed delighted, "Why did Slughorn give his favorite student detention?"

"Well," Remus said reluctantly, casting Peter a quick, apologetic glance, "He was laughing because you were hurt and then he called Wormtail a poof because he was crying."

"Is that so?" Sirius replied with a frown. His eyes blazed with anger.

"We spent hours in the infirmary," James said, "So we owe Snivellus."

"Yes, I think he can collect his debt tomorrow when he gets out of detention," Sirius said with a smile.

The four friends sank to the floor and began to carefully plan their retribution.

More to come…

* * *

I will finish this up in the next chapter. 

Thanks to everyone who read and especailly those who review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it! One more chapter after this one! Also, Internal Fury will be updated soon as well!

* * *

Severus shifted his bag on his shoulder before he knocked on Professor Slughorn's office at precisely seven o'clock. 

"Come in," Slughorn's voice boomed.

With a sigh Severus opened the door and stepped into the office.

"Severus," Professor Slughorn said seriously from behind his desk, "Please have a seat."

Severus sat in the chair and faced his professor.

"Please remind me why you have detention, my boy," Slughorn said, though it was obvious he knew the reason why.

"Because I reminded Lupin that Pettigrew is a poof, sir," Severus replied with an obvious sneer.

He would never have had the courage to take that kind of cheek with Professor McGonagall or any other teacher for that matter. But he knew that Slughorn was not likely to give him another detention for being fresh mouthed. However, Professor Slughorn's eyes unexpectedly widened at his answer.

"This is exactly what I am concerned about," Slughorn scolded him, "I would like to know what is going on between you and that Gryffindor lot."

Severus looked down at his feet. He didn't know how to answer Slughorn. He didn't like the professor's meddling. He was used to handling his own problems. Besides, it was embarrassing the way the four of them bullied and taunted him. He always did what he could to even the score here and there. But it was difficult to do with there being four of them and only one of him.

"Severus?" Professor Slughorn softly prompted.

"There's nothing wrong, sir," Severus mumbled, "We just don't like each other."

"Are you certain?" Slughorn asked him, "I don't want any repeat occurrences from last year."

Severus's thin, sallow cheeks flushed. He hated to think that anyone still remembered his humiliation. Slughorn shifted uncomfortably in his seat as he watched Severus squirm. His heart went out to the boy. He knew that Severus had few friends and that Potter and his gang were often unjustifiably cruel to him. The boy in front of him was too serious, too sad for being all but fifteen years old. He was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"All right, Severus," he said, throwing his firm tone to the wind, "For your detention tonight why don't you just help me begin to brew some Felix Felicis."

"Really, sir?" Severus looked up hopefully.

Detention would be quite bearable if he only had to help Slughorn with the potion, one he had been most anxious to brew anyway.

"Of course," Slughorn replied jovially, "Who else should assist me but my best student?"

Severus's cheeks glowed with pleasure. Praise was something he had never much received. Slughorn smiled then led him out of his office and into the classroom. He was glad he suggested the potion, as it seemed to please the boy. He knew Severus was having a difficult time recently, especially where James Potter and his friends were concerned. Perhaps if the boy would relax a little, he could get him to open up a bit and talk about what was troubling him. If was, after all, his job as Head of Slytherin House to make sure his students were coping well with their problems.

An hour later he was no closer to getting Severus to talk about the Gryffindors than he had been in his office. He sighed. Severus seemed to have selective hearing, especially when he tried to get him to talk about anything other than the potion. He knew if not today then someday soon he would pressure Severus to talk about it.

"You may go now, Severus," he said, releasing him against his better judgment.

"Thanks, sir," Severus replied and quickly left the classroom.

He swung his bag over his shoulder and proceeded out of the dungeons. He needed to go to the library quickly before it closed to get a book he needed for an herbology essay. He successfully located the book and checked it out just before the library closed at nine. He flipped through the book as he began to make his way back to the Slytherin Common Room. He made it to the stair landing on the first floor when something did not seem right. Just as he reached into his robes for his wand the Marauders all jumped out at him from all directions. He immediately knew that they had been waiting on him and he had walked right into their ambush. He was surrounded and they all had their wands pointed at him.

"Well, well Snivellus," James sneered, "You brave without Avery or Mulciber around?"

"Naw," Sirius jeered, "He's nothing more than a skinny, greasy git!"

"We know it was you, Snape," Remus said seriously, "We know you were the one who put nettles in James and Sirius's caldron and then made it fall on them."

Severus looked at Remus. He wondered how he could have known. He had told Professor Slughorn that he had seen nothing. Surely, if he had suspected Severus he would have piped up and told on him. His thoughts must have betrayed him on his face because Sirius gave a triumphant roar. Peter looked from Sirius to Severus with perverse anticipation, hopefully anticipating what would happen next.

"You see!" he cried to the others, "He doesn't even deny it!"

Severus quickly reached into his robe pocked and grabbed his wand. He quickly pulled it out.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Severus caught all four spells squarely in the chest. Before he could even think his wand flew from his hand and he felt himself forcefully propelled off of the landing and onto the ground floor below. A bright light flashed in his head before all went dark.

Up on the landing the four boys looked at each other with wide eyes. Severus had hit the ground floor with a sickening crunch. Peter let out a terrified squeal.

"I-I-I didn't think you all would try to disarm him too," James cried in astonishment.

But Remus was already halfway down the stairs. He ran over and knelt beside Severus's still form. Severus was face down on the floor, his head turned to the right. His breath was coming in painful wheezes.

"One of you get Professor Slughorn" Remus's panicked voice called, "I think he's really hurt."

Peter took off toward the dungeons without a word.

"No, he's not…." Sirius began then stopped when he saw the increasing crimson puddle on the floor around Severus's head.

He and James carefully approached the fallen boy. Remus looked quite frantic now but also looked afraid to touch Severus.

"Severus? Severus?" he called, trying to rouse him.

He gently placed a hand on Severus's shoulder. He looked wide eyed up at James and Sirius. James noticed that Severus's right leg was lying at an impossible angle, obviously broken. It made his stomach turn. Just then Peter returned with Slughorn huffing and puffing behind him.

"Merlin," Slughorn gasped as he sank to his knees beside Remus. The boy had just been in his office not fifteen minutes before.

He too looked afraid to touch Severus.

"Severus?" he called as he leaned down to try to peer into the boy's face, "Severus?" He looked up at the boys.

"How did he end up here?" Slughorn growled at them.

The four boys looked at each other.

"Answer me!" Slughorn uncharacteristically shouted, "How did he end up here?"

"We just cast an expelliarmus at him," Sirius said as innocently as he could.

"Get the headmaster, Black. Potter, fetch Madam Pomfrey," Slughorn ordered.

Horace turned his attention to his Slytherin. He gently attempted rousing Severus again.

"Did all of you hit him with the spell at the same time?" he asked in a grave voice.

"Yes," Pettigrew squeaked, "Then he f-f-fell off the l-l-landing."

A few moments later Dumbledore and Sirius were running into view. Dumbledore immediately went to Severus's side. He gently brushed some of Severus's dark hair out of his eyes and looked into his face the best he could. He could see blooding steadily pouring from the boy's nose and what appeared to be a gash near his hairline.

"Severus?" he called softly, "Can you hear me?"

Miraculously, Severus stirred a little at the sound of his voice. His dark eyes suddenly fluttered open and he winced in pain. A soft groan escaped from his lips and he closed his eyes again.

"Severus? Thank god!" Slughorn gasped.

Remus, Peter and Sirius looked at each other before sighing with relief that Severus was coming around. Severus whimpered again in pain.

"Try to lay still, Severus," Dumbledore said in a low, soothing voice, "I know you are in a lot of pain right now but just try to keep still."

Dumbledore looked down the boy's body and quickly surveyed the visible injuries. He obviously had fractured his leg and there was bleeding from his head injuries. But his breathing was rather abrupt and jagged. Dumbledore reached down and felt his pulse. Slughorn looked over at him.

"Weak and thready," Dumbledore murmured softly so no one else could hear.

Slughorn nodded gravely and placed a comforting hand on Severus's shoulder as he gave another pain racked gasp. Dumbledore looked over at the three boys who were looking quite scared and guilty. But Madam Pompfrey and James Potter came bursting into the room a moment later, interrupting his thoughts. James quickly joined his friends, his face grave and pale for once.

"Merlin!" the mediwitch cried out when she saw Severus.

"We were afraid to move him, Poppy," Dumbledore told her, "We don't know the extent of his injuries. He is starting to come to and is, understandably, in considerable pain."

"No, you did well, headmaster," she said as she pulled out her wand and performed a quick diagnostic spell, "The poor boy's neck and spine aren't broken so we can turn him over so I can get a better look. Be sure to mind his broken ribs, I daresay."

"Severus? We need to turn you over now," Dumbledore said in a calm tone as he reached over and helped Slughorn gently turn the boy over.

Severus didn't reply but cried out in agony as he was turned over. Hot pain seared though his right leg and his chest. It took his breath away. The room was spinning so fast and his head ached miserably.

Poppy gasped. The Marauders all quickly looked away.

"Merlin," breathed Slughorn.

Severus's thin face was already starting to swell and purple bruises and abrasions were beginning to form. Blood was still freely running from a gash near his scalp, his nose and his mouth.

"Bring him to the infirmary," Madam Promfrey said, "But he is going to have to go to St. Mungo's, especially taking that many spells to the chest."

She cast a severe, disapproving look at the Marauders. Then hurried away in the direction of the infirmary.

"Horace, please escort these boys to my office," Dumbledore said solemnly, "I will join you as soon as I see to the necessary arrangements that need to be made."

"Yes, Headmaster," Slughorn agreed.

He grunted as he stood and gestured the boys out of the room with blatant anger. Dumbledore reached down and gently lifted the thin, mangled boy to his chest. Severus cried out in torment again. Pain induced tremors wracked his body.

"Shhh," Dumbledore tried to soothe him as he carried him the short distance to the infirmary, "It's all right, Severus."

Albus gently laid him on the nearest bed. He gently reached down and patted the semi unconscious boy on the cheek as Poppy bustled up to the bed. Albus stood up and noticed that his pale blue robes were stained with the boy's blood.

"I will send an owl to his family to go to St. Mungo's," the headmaster said, "I am sure he needs to be transferred immediately."

"Yes, he will be there in minutes," Poppy replied.

Dumbledore nodded and left. He quickly sent an owl to Severus's parents before returning to his office. The four boys' eyes widened at his bloodstained robes. Dumbledore silently walked over to his desk and sat down behind it. Then he took out his wand and conjured three more chairs and motioned for them to take a seat. The Marauder's looked quite scared. They had never seen the Headmaster look so angry before.

More to Come…

* * *

I think one more chapter should finish this up. Thank you for reading and reviewing! 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took so long to get out. Unfortunately I contracted spinal meningitis and was in the hospital for three weeks. Then my beta (who said she would take all the blame for the delay) went AWOL for a while due to life and work. I really enjoyed writing about Severus, Lily and the Marauders. I was apprehensive at first but now I am really glad that I did. You may also notice that there is a Jewish reference in here. My beta's story has Severus as being a secular Jew and I decided to let him keep that wonderful heritage...being Jewish myself I couldn't resist. Besides, Michael Goldstein and Rose Zeller are the only other Jewish characters in the books so I thought we needed another LOL. Anyway, I thought that this would be the last chapter but my beta convinced me to break it into two since it was so long. So the next chapter will be the last. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I love hearing from you all!

Chelsea

* * *

"Please have a seat," Dumbledore said gravely. 

Each boy obeyed. Remus's eyes blurred with tears as he stared at Severus's blood that stained the front of Dumbledore's robes. He had not meant for things to get out of control. True he and Severus were not friends but he did not hate him the way Sirius and James seemed to. In fact, he rarely ever spoke to the other boy.

"This is a very serious situation," Dumbledore said plainly.

James looked up at the headmaster. Dumbledore didn't seem too angry and he had not shouted at them. He had obviously calmed down a great deal in the fast few minutes. But there was definitely disappointment and concern in his voice. There was no questioning his displeasure with the situation.

"I would like to know how Severus sustained those injuries," Dumbledore continued, "Would any of you care to enlighten me?"

"We were just waiting to talk to him," Sirius said, trying to sound and look innocent.

The other boys nodded in wholehearted agreement.

"You needed to speak to Severus so you waited in a dark corridor almost near curfew?" Dumbledore asked doubtfully.

The boys nodded again, though with less enthusiasm.

"Why did you not wait until breakfast? What was so important that you had to speak with him at this late hour?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"It was about potions class yesterday," James answered him, "We needed to discuss what happened."

"What happened in class?" Dumbledore asked.

"Snape levitated nettles into our cauldron then made it fall on us. We were in the infirmary for hours with painful boils!" James answered with a frown. He hated to recall the painful, oozing bumps that had covered most of his body.

"I did not see him do it," Slughorn interrupted, "I even asked Remus what happened back there and he said he didn't know."

"I didn't know he did it at the time," Remus replied truthfully, "But later that evening we overheard Lily Evans telling someone that she saw him do it. Besides, he called Peter a poof in class. He and Avery laughed at James, Sirius and Peter when the cauldron fell on them."

"I did hear him call Pettigrew that name and he did indeed laugh about the incident with Avery. However, I took care of the situation and Severus served detention with me earlier this evening for his cheek," Slughorn said.

"Be that as it may," Dumbledore told the Marauders, "It is Professor Slughorn's place to discipline Severus, not yours. You should have went to him when you discovered how the nettles got into James's cauldron instead of taking matters into your own hands."

"But, sir..." Sirius began.

"I have been concerned for a while now with this situation," Dumbledore interrupted him, "I have not forgotten the incident with Remus last year. There has long been animosity between you four and Severus and now you can see what can happen when bullying gets out of control."

"Bullying?" Sirius cried incredulously, "He reached for his wand first!"

"What would have you done differently, Sirius?" Dumbledore asked, "What would you have done if you were confronted in a dark, deserted corridor by four boys with whom you have a turbulent history?"

Sirius shrugged. He knew he would have reached for his wand too.

"We are very sorry, sir," James piped up, "We didn't mean for Snape to take that many disarming spells to the chest. I didn't realize that Sirius, Peter and Remus would try to disarm him too. It all happened in the heat of the moment."

"Though it is obvious that you were waiting to ambush Severus, I will not expel or suspend you," Dumbledore decided.

The four boys looked at each other with wide eyes. They had expected at least a suspension in the very least.

"You aren't, sir?" Peter asked in astonishment.

"No, I am not," Dumbledore repeated, "I think there is a valuable lesson to be learned here. Instead of suspension you boys are going to make restitution for your actions."

"Restitution?" Sirius said with a frown.

"Yes, Mr. Black, restitution," Dumbledore explained, "First you are going to clean the blood from the Great Hall and you will gather up Severus's belongings. Then tomorrow you will write him a letter of apology."

James nodded. That didn't sound so bad, really.

"Then you will get all of Severus's assignments and help him complete anything he misses from class," Dumbledore continued, "You all will also serve a full month of detention with me. I am going to put an end to this row once and for all."

The four boys looked down at their laps in shame. It was hard to believe what had just happened. It had all happened so quickly and things had gotten out of control before they realized it.

"Now if you would all proceed down to the Great Hall, I believe Mr. Filch has set out what you will need to clean up the mess that you caused," Dumbledore said.

The four boys nodded and scurried out of the headmaster's office before any more punishment could be handed out. Once they made their way to the Great Hall they stopped and looked at the puddle of blood on the floor by the steps. All four stared at it for several long moments in silence.

"Remus?"

They all jumped at the sound of Lily's voice. Hesitantly, they turned to look at her.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked him, "I have been looking for you everywhere! We have prefect duties tonight! Did you forg...what is that on the floor?"

"Well...it.uh...appears to be blood," Remus answered her.

Lily looked at him skeptically before eying the mop and bucket next to them. Then her eyes darted over to the school bag and it's contents that littered the floor.

"Is that...is that Severus's bag?" she asked with a slight frown, "What's going on?"

"It was an accident, Evans," James told her, "Snivellus just fell off the landing...his own fault, really."

"He fell off the landing!" Lily shrieked, her cheeks flushed in anger, "You were picking on him again, weren't you?"

"We just wanted to pay him back for what he did to us in potions!" James shouted back at her, "We hard you telling Mary about it!"

Lily's face turned even redder.

"Where's Severus?" she asked angrily.

"I thought you weren't friends with him anymore," James said.

"That's none of your business, Potter," she snarled, " I said Where.Is. Severus?"

"He's in the infirmary," Remus answered her, "Lily, it really was an accid..."

"And you!" Lily turned to Remus, "I actually had some hope for you! You seemed so much nicer than the rest of this lot!"

"Please keep your voice down, Miss Evans," Dumbledore and Slughorn appeared, "I understand that you are upset but shouting is not going to rectify this situation."

"I'm sorry, sir," Lily quieted down, "But where is Severus?"

"I am afraid that he had to go to St. Mungo's to treat his injuries," Dumbledore answered her.

Her eyes grew wide at the bloodstains on his robes.

"Is that..." she began as she pointed to his robes.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," Dumbledore replied, "Severus sustained some serious injuries."

"Can I see him, sir?" Lily asked as her eyes filled with tears.

James scowled. He absolutely hated it that even after months of not speaking to Severus, Lily was on the verge of tears and clearly upset at his plight. He had hoped that her anger with Severus had not diminished. It made him hate Severus even more.

"I'm afraid not, Lily," Dumbledore said kindly, "I know you are worried but we must wait until morning before we can see how Severus is faring. I am sad to say that tonight is not going to be a good night for him. I will send you a message letting you know the soonest you can see him."

Lilly sniffed again and nodded. She cast her fellow Gryffindors an angry, disgusted glance before leaving the Great Hall and attending to her prefect duties.

"You four need to get to work," Slughorn barked, obviously still angry that they had caused his favorite student such injuries.

"Yes, sir," they coursed and began to manually scrub the blood from the floor.

Peter began to gather up Severus's belongings. He picked up the herbology book. It was damaged as well as a couple of other books. Dumbledore seemed to notice. He took the books from Pettigrew as well as Severus's wand.

"You boys will also have to return these books to Madam Pince," he said gravely, "Since you caused these books to be damaged from Severus's fall you need to be responsible for the damage. You will report to her tomorrow and she will decide what should be done in regards to these books."

Sirius groaned. Madam Pince was very protective of her books. She could probably think up worse punishments than Filch.

"I told you were going to make restitution, Mr. Black," Dumbledore said sternly as he gazed at the boy over his half moon spectacles, "If you feel that your punishment in unfair then you can forgo it and you will be suspended. Do you feel that suspension is more appropriate here?"

"No, sir. Sorry, sir," Sirius mumbled as he dipped the spoiled brush back into the bucket of water and resumed scrubbing.

"Good," Dumbledore said as he turned to watch Peter scramble to pick up rolls and pieces of parchment, spilled bottles of ink and scattered quills that littered the Great Hall.

Dumbledore noticed another book on the floor. His heart leapt when he saw it. He recognized it almost immediately. It was a book that glorified the Dark Arts, Secrets of the Darkest Arts. The school library did not have a copy. He had refused to allow it. Dumbledore gingerly picked it up. Why would Severus have such a book? True, he was a Slytherin but the boy did not cause any trouble outside his episodes with the Marauders. Dumbledore opened the book and saw written in the front cover_ "Happy Hanukkah, Severus. I saw this in Borgin and Burkes and knew you would enjoy it. Your Friend, Lucius._" Dumbledore's heart sank. The Malfoy family was nothing but trouble and Severus didn't need anymore of it. Dumbledore decided to take it back to his office and discuss it with Severus at a more appropriate time. Pushing those jarring thoughts from his mind, he stood and watched the boys somberly finish their task. When they finished they handed Professor Slughorn Severus's bag and stood before the headmaster.

"You may go to bed now," Dumbledore told them, "You will serve your first detention with Mr. Filch tomorrow night since I will be busy handling this serious situation. Also, remember your new responsibilities. You need to return the library books to Madam Pince as well as collect Severus's work. Don't forget to write a heartfelt letter of apology. I will expect it at your first detention with me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," the chorused.

"Very well. Good night," Dumbledore dismissed them.

"Goodnight, sir," they echoed to both Dumbledore and Slughorn.

They climbed the steps to Gryffindor tower silently and with heavy hearts. Though Dumbledore seemed satisfied that they had apologized, his disappointment in them was still blatantly obvious. His merry blue eyes were sad and had lost their twinkle. He was clearly very worried about Severus. The boys went directly to their dormitory, changed into their pajamas and muttered a feeble goodnight to each other before slipping into restless, uneasy sleep.

* * *

James Potter sandwiched himself between Remus and Sirius before serving himself some breakfast. His eyes drifted over to Lily and momentarily met hers. She scowled at him and abruptly turned away to talk to Mary. Mary shot him a disgusted look. It appeared that Lily had told her what had happened. He was surprised that Mary reacted so strongly given the fact that she didn't even like Severus. His eyes flickered over to the Slytherin table they were all whispering frantically and casting obvious, aggressive stares at the Marauders. Avery and Mulciber looked like they wanted nothing more than to tear them apart with their bare hands. James sighed. News certainly traveled fast around Hogwarts. Slytherin-Gryffindor rows were always a hot topic of gossip. James quickly finished his breakfast He wanted to hurry off to Transfiguration where he was certain the Professor McGonagall would have a few things to say. But before he could gulp down his pumpkin juice the post arrived. Four familiar owls were heading their way with what appeared to be howlers from home fastened to their legs. All of the boys groaned. Dumbledore hadn't wasted anytime informing their parents of their misconduct. Really, the day couldn't get much worse. 

James sighed with relief when it was time for lunch. Professor McGonagall had held them back after class and gave them a good telling off about Severus. She had stated that she had never been so disappointed in a student before. She had barked at them for a good twenty minutes, causing them to be late for Potions. Professor Slughorn was still angry for he took ten points each from Gryffindor for their tardiness. He had also critiqued their potions rather harshly and sent stern looks their way the entire class. After Potions they had returned Severus's library books to an irate Madam Pince who gave them a dressing down about the damage. She had then informed them that their free period in the afternoon would be spent reorganizing and dusting the enormous shelves of books without magic. James was grateful to just be sitting among his friends without being yelled at for a moment.

"Does it seem like the entire school knows about Snivellus?" Sirius asked as he served himself some stew.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down," Remus hissed, "Someone might hear you call him that! We don't need told off again today!"

Sirius looked around. A fifth year Ravenclaw girl walked up to them.

"I just wanted you to know that what you did to Severus Snape was despicable! You are nothing more than a bunch of cowards the way you snuck up on him like that!" She spat out at them before stalking away.

"Why does everyone suddenly like Snivellus...I mean...Severus so much?" Sirius asked.

"Because what you did was terrible!" Lily snapped from down the table, "He never did anything to you to deserve that!"

Apparently the thought of them took away her appetite because she pushed her plate away and flounced up to the staff table where she entered an earnest conversation with Dumbledore. James's heart sank when Lily started crying. He felt as though he had lost any chance he might have had to be with her. He waited until late that evening when most of the other Gryffindors were in bed before approaching Lily. She was curled up on a couch in front of a fire reading a book and she did not seem pleased to see him.

"What do you want?" she hissed at him.

"I just wanted to see how you are," James answered her innocently.

"Mind your own business, Potter," she snapped, "I have nothing more to say to you, you arrogant bully!"

"Lily, please," he pleaded, "It was an accident! Truly! I never meant for it to happen."

"Oh?" Lily said sarcastically, "Just like you never meant for the OWL incident last spring to happen either?"

James grimaced; of course she would have to bring that up.

"I shouldn't have done that," he muttered.

"That's right," Lily said and returned to reading the book in her hand.

"I saw you talking to Dumbledore today," he stated.

"You're right sharp, aren't you?" she said without looking up.

James ignored the insult and sat down beside her on the couch much to her chagrin.

"You were talking about Severus, weren't you?" he asked.

"If you must know, yes," she answered him, looking up for the first time.

"How is he?" James inquired earnestly.

Lily gazed at him for a moment, apparently trying to see if he was serious.

"How do you think he is doing, James? He took four disarming spells to the chest! You are lucky you four didn't kill him!" Lily bluntly replied as she slammed her book closed.

James said nothing.

"Are you going to go see him?" he finally asked after several moments of silence.

"Yes," Lily replied, "My parents agreed that I may accompany Dumbledore to see Severus when the healers say that he is strong enough to have visitors."

James looked surprised.

"Don't look so shocked," Lily said, "I have been friends with Severus since we were little and my parents like him."

"So you're friends again now?" James asked as though it was hard to believe. He tried to keep the resentment out of his voice.

"That's none of your bloody business!" Lily squawked, "What goes on between Severus and me is none of your affair!"

With that she slammed her book down then stormed up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

James sighed heavily and followed upstairs to the boy's dorms. He quickly changed into his pajamas and ungracefully plopped down on his bed. He sighed heavily as he wrinkled his nose at the smell of polish that still lingered on him. Filch had made them thoroughly polish everything in the trophy room for their detention that evening. It had taken them over two hours to finish the job. But Lily was troubling him even more. She was very angry with all four of them. The situation also seemed to redeem Severus and bring back her affection for him. She seemed to have forgotten that she was even angry with him and why. As he rolled over on his side, James wished for the thousandth time that the entire situation had never happened.

* * *

The Marauders, by the next morning, were the sole target of the Slytherins, especially Avery and Mulciber. They couldn't walk down a corridor without a hex or curse flying their way. They were endlessly taunted. No one seemed to object to this treatment and either smirked at them or looked away. Lily in particular was quite unsympathetic. 

"Now you know what it is like to be bullied," she had told them, "Now you know how Severus felt!"

The Marauders constantly stayed together, not knowing when and where the next attack would occur. Though they hated to admit it, guilt fluttered in their stomachs. They had finally realized what it was like to walk in Severus's shoes and it was anything but easy.

* * *

A couple of days later Dumbledore approached the Gryffindor table at the beginning of lunch. 

"Good afternoon, boys," he greeted them pleasantly, "Make sure your letter is completed. Your first detention with me is tonight in my office at eight."

"Yes, sir," they chorused as they glanced worriedly at each other.

"Miss Evans," Dumbledore said as he turned to Lily, "Come to my office after lunch and you may accompany me to visit Mr.Snape. The password is peppermint toads."

"Yes, sir!" Lily instantly brightened.

She hurriedly finished her lunch while ignoring the Marauders before dashing up to her dorm to collect a large package of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans that she had picked up for Severus at Honeydukes. She halted in the corridor by the stone gargoyle. She took a deep breath before giving it the password.

"Peppermint toads," she said breathlessly.

The gargoyle leapt aside and the wall split apart. Lily walked up the spiral staircase and knocked on the office door.

"Come in," Dumbledore called placidly.

Lily walked in the room and was glad to see Dumbledore already dressed in a traveling cloak.

"I am glad that you are accompanying me, Miss Evans," he said as he motioned her toward the fireplace, "It will do Severus good to have some visitors."

"Yes, professor," Lily agreed, then hesitated, "His parents haven't seen him, have they?"

"I'm afraid not," Dumbledore said sadly, "Do you know them?"

"Not really," Lily admitted, "I've known Severus for several years, since we were children. His parents...well...to be perfectly honest they totally ignore him. He really is truly neglected. And his dad...he's a drunk...a mean one, too. They never seemed to care where he was or what he was doing. I know my mum had called the muggle authorities a few times when we were younger but nothing ever came of it."

"I see," Dumbledore said with a sad shake of his head at their indifference toward their only child.

It had broken his heart when the healers at St. Mungo's had told him that Severus's parents had not visited him and had no intentions to. They had simply asked to be notified if he turned for the worst. The poor boy had been in constant pain and in distress for several days and had to bear it alone.

They quickly flooed to St. Mungo's. Lily followed Dumbledore up the stairs. While Dumbledore inquired at the desk Lily read the sign on the wall: Fourth Floor: Spell Damage. Her stomach did a somersault. It sounded pretty serious. But before she could think about it anymore Dumbledore motioned for her to follow him.

"He is heavily sedated," he told her as they walked down the corridor, "The nurse told me that he was in a lot of pain and the pain relief potions have made him very lethargic."

"I understand," Lily said as she clutched the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans even tighter to her chest. She felt a little scared and nervous as they walked down the long corridor until they came to the right room. Dumbledore held the door open for her and Lily took a timid step in the room. Severus lay in the bed looking even thinner and paler than ever. His face looked pale even against the crisp, white sheets on the bed. The only color on his face was the yellowing bruises as they healed. Lily stepped over to his bedside.

"Severus?" she called softly as she gently shook his bony, thin shoulder, "Severus?"

His dark eyes fluttered open momentarily then he closed them again. He didn't even seem to realize that there was anyone else in the room. His breathing was still shallow, making his thin lips lose any color. The boy looked very, very sick.

"Sev?" Lily tried again, gently caressing his bruised cheek.

Relief flooded her when he finally looked at her. He blinked slowly as if uncertain that she was truly there. Lily smiled at him then sat down next to him on the bed and took his hand in hers. Suddenly he pulled his hand out of hers and a familiar sneer came over his face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked slowly.

"I am so scared for you, Severus," Lily answered, "When I heard what had happened I was upset. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry yourself," Severus told her, "You never cared before."

"I know you're angry with me and I don't blame you," Lily replied sadly, "I was wrong. I should never have thrown away years of friendship over something so silly."

They looked at one another for a long time. Severus's obsidian eyes bored into her green, evidentially trying to decide if she was being honest. Dumbledore stood back and watched. He didn't know what they were talking about and he wanted to give them a chance to work it out themselves before stepping in. Finally, Severus gave her a small smirk and Lily smiled in return. She took his hand again and this time he let her.

* * *

I will have the next chapter out in a couple of days...I promise! Then this story will be complete 


	4. Chapter 4

Warning up for language in this chapter.

* * *

Two hours later Lily and Dumbledore were standing back in his office. When they left Severus was struggling to keep his eyes open. He was very weak and still suffering the effects of the spells though the physical injuries of the fall were well on the mend. 

"Thank you very much, sir," Lily said, "I'm so glad that I was able to go."

"You're quite welcome," Dumbledore answered with a smile, "I'm pleased that everything went so well. It appeared that you and Severus have made up after a row."

"Yes, professor," Lily said, "This is the first we have spoken for months, since the OWLs last spring."

"May I ask what happened to cause such an awful disagreement?" Dumbledore asked as he seated himself behind his desk.

Lily nodded then took the chair in front of him.

"Well, after our Defense Against the Dark Arts OWL I found James and Sirius bulling Severus," she explained calmly, "They had cast a levicorpus on him and were calling him Snivellus. James said he was going to pull off his shorts. Everyone was laughing...it was terrible."

Dumbledore nodded gravely as he clasped his hands together on his desk.

"I told him to stop and threatened to jinx him. Severus was very angry and even more so when I stepped in. Then he called me a mudblood and said he didn't need my help," Lily continued, "It made me angry to be called that even after he apologized several times. Besides that, Severus really likes the dark arts. He is so easily seduced by them. I felt that he was too far gone down that terrible, dangerous road and I couldn't remain friends with a dark wizard."

"I see," Dumbledore said, his mind quickly flashing back to Severus's copy of Secrets of the Darkest Arts that was currently lying in the top desk drawer, "Do you think that that still is the case in regards to Severus?"

"Yes, I do," Lily replied, "I was wrong. I didn't act like a good friend to him. When I saw him heading in that direction I should have tried to help him or told someone who could. I should never have turned my back on him. Now I can see what transpired because I did nothing."

"A lesson well learned," Dumbledore said with a pleased smile, "I am sure you will not make the same mistake again and Severus has forgiven you. There is nothing more to be done but to except it, learn from it and move on."

"Yes, sir," Lily replied and she meant it. She had made a terrible mistake with Severus and promised herself that she would be the good friend that he so desperately needed.

Albus returned the parchment to James. He nodded approvingly. James nearly sighed with relief. Peter had been scolded for his halfhearted attempt and Sirius for his obvious insincerity. They had both been forced to rewrite their letters.

* * *

"I'm now pleased with all of the letters," Dumbledore said, "I'm glad that you have learned your lesson. Tomorrow afternoon during your free period you will go with me and personally deliver it to Severus." 

Remus, James and Peter nodded. Sirius on the other hand looked defiant.

"You do not agree Mr. Black," Dumbledore said, making it clear that it was a statement and not a question.

"It's just that I thought you would take it to Sniv...Severus," Sirius mumbled, unable to meet the headmaster's eyes.

"I do not want to hear that name again. His name is Severus and you will address him as such," Dumbledore was stern, "That is something I would expect from a first year not someone in their sixth."

"Yes, sir," Sirius replied meekly.

"As for your presence, I think that after all that has happened you should personally deliver an apology," Dumbledore patiently explained, "Anything else would be insulting. You cannot always hide from your mistakes, Sirius. You need to face them."

"Yes, sir," Sirius said in a resigned tone.

"Now, there is something much more grave that I need to speak to you about," Dumbledore said solemnly, "I want you to be prepared for what to expect at St. Mungo's tomorrow."

The four boys nodded.

"Miss Evans has accompanied me to see Severus as you might already know and I have asked her not to say anything," Dumbledore continued, "I thought that what you need to learn would be best if it came from me."

"What is it, sir?" James asked, a feeling of dread filled the pit of his stomach. He knew that what the headmaster was about to say was not good.

"As you know the four of you cast a disarming spell at Severus and all four of those spells hit him in the chest," Dumbledore went on, "I am very sorry to say that it caused more damage than the fall from the landing. It took the healers there quite a while to stabilize and regulate Severus's heartbeat. I am afraid that the damage he suffered is irreversible and that his heart is permanently weakened from it."

The four boys looked stunned. James put his head in his hands, sick to his stomach and too ashamed to look at anyone. Peter looked down at the floor and Sirius looked too stunned to speak. Remus started blinking back tears.

"I didn't mean for it to happen!" he cried, losing his battle as the tears began to fall, "I never wanted Severus to get hurt! He's never going to forgive us...I'm never going to forgive myself!"

"The wounds from bullying and being cruel to anther person, whether they be physical, emotional, or both, may take a long time to heal. They may never heal," Dumbledore said gently, "I really want to impress upon you the consequences of your actions. Severus is going to carry the effects of this the rest of his life. Whether he forgives you or not, that is up to him."

"I am so sorry," Remus sniffled, "I'm sorry."

James put a comforting hand on his distraught friend. Remus, though he went along with their bulling, really did have a soft heart. Dumbledore looked as though he felt a stabbing feeling of pity for Remus and he conjured him a handkerchief.

"I am glad to see your remorse," Dumbledore told him, "It shows me that you really have learned from this terrible experience."

"Yes, sir. We have," James reassured him. He really had. Seeing a boy that he hated laying on the floor in a puddle of blood and knowing he caused it had cut him to his core. It had been frightening and now Severus would never be the same. In fact, James was certain that he wouldn't either. He felt as though he had grown up a bit in the past week.

"Good," Dumbledore said, "Well, goodnight to you then boys. Remember meet me here in my office during your free period."

"Yes, sir," they said, "Goodnight."

* * *

The four boys walked nervously with Dumbledore down the corridor of the fourth floor of St. Mungo's. They remained silent until the reached the room. Dumbledore stood outside and motioned them in. They looked at each other. Finally, James let out the breath he was holding and walked in. Sirius and Remus followed him. Peter trailed behind them and stood just inside the door. 

Severus was sitting in bed, propped up by some pillows. James noticed how sickly and exhausted he looked. As he neared the bed he saw the last remnants of bruising on the side of Severus's face. A pang of guilt and regret hit him.

"Hi, Severus. How are you feeling?" he asked quietly and not as confidently as normal.

He placed the schoolbooks he had brought on a small table beside the bed. Severus's face went from lifeless to full of nothing but the utmost hatred. It startled Dumbledore from where he stood in the doorway and he began to question his decision of brining the boys along.

"Get. Out," Severus snarled at them, his voice full of detest.

Dumbledore stepped in the room. The look of absolute hatred on Severus's face troubled him. He also was afraid that Severus could worsen his current condition if he allowed himself to get too worked up.

"Please, Severus," Dumbledore said, "I have brought them here to tell you something and please allow them to do that."

Severus looked at the headmaster for a moment then nodded reluctantly. But he looked very unhappy about their presence.

"Good," Dumbledore seemed pleased, "Sirius, why don't you go first."

"Yes, sir," Sirius mumbled as he pulled his letter out of his robes.

"Now speak up lad so Severus can hear you," Dumbledore admonished him as he took a seat at Severus's bedside.

Sirius nodded and cleared his throat.

"Dear Severus," he began, "I feel the deepest regret about the other night. I was cruel to take part in bullying you. I can now see the damage that this childish deed caused you and for that I am very sorry. I swear that I will never do it again to you or anyone else. Sincerely, Sirius Black."

"Very nice," Dumbledore commented as Severus rolled his eyes, "Mr. Pettigrew, you're next."

"D-d-ear S-severus," Peter stumbled over the words nervously, his plump face bright red, "I'm sorry. D-d-don't worry it won't happen again. From, P-p-peter."

Severus nearly scoffed aloud at the boy's limited writing skills.

"Thank you, Peter," Dumbledore said as though he were talking to a child, "Mr. Potter you may read yours now."

"Dear Severus," James said as he glanced up quickly at him, "I know you may not believe me but I am very sorry for causing your injuries. I am very ashamed of myself and I want you to know that I never intended for it to happen. I offer you my most sincere apologies for this and anything unkind I have said or done to you in the past. I promise that I will never bully you again. Sincerely, James Potter."

After he finished he looked up at Severus hopefully. Severus looked irate. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to get out of bed, walk over to James and tear him limb from limb. His knuckles had gone white where he twisted the blanket in his hands.

"Why don't you read your letter, Remus," Dumbledore said quietly, as he studied Severus's face nervously.

"Dear Severus," Remus began with a shaky voice, "I don't know what to say except that I am so very sorry...I...I..."

Remus sniffled as he began to cry again when he looked up at the sick boy in the bed, knowing he had directly caused it. He quickly wiped his tears and took at deep breath.

"I can understand if you can not forgive me. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for my role in all of this. All I can do is express my sincere regrets for my own atrocious behavior and hope that one day you will be ready to forgive me.

He looked up through bleary eyes into Severus's dark eyes.

"I am so sorry, Severus," he said and began to cry again.

"Save the crocodile tears for someone else, Lupin," Severus sneered at him before looking around at all four boys with the utmost loathing in his eyes, "You all are nothing but a pack of fucking liars! You're not sorry! You probably are happy that I will have to go through life like a fucking weakling! You're only sorry you got caught!"

"Severus, I know you're upset but please calm down," Dumbledore said as he got to his feet. Severus was becoming louder and more shrill by the moment.

"I don't care!" Severus snapped, "I fucking hate them! Get them out of here!"

Before Dumbledore could reply and mediwitch hurried into the room.

"I'm sorry, Professor," she said to him, "But I think it would be best if these boys left. It's not good for him to get upset in his weak state."

Severus felt his face go red at her words. He hated to have his frailty pointed out.

"I understand," Dumbledore told her before turning to the Marauders, "Please wait quietly out in the hall for me, boys. I want to speak with Severus."

There was a chorus of "yes, sirs" and they vacated the room and followed the mediwitch to the corridor. Dumbledore sat back down in the chair at the bedside.

"I know you are upset and angry, Severus," he said gently, "It is quite understandable. But they truly are sorry."

"With all due respect, sir," Severus said through gritted teeth as though he was irritated with Dumbledore as well, "They are just going to say that they are so they don't get into trouble. They will say whatever you want them to. But I assure you, if this hadn't happened they would still be behaving like hooligans."

"I understand why you feel the way you do," Dumbledore told him, "But please promise me, Severus, that when you are able to return to school that you will not do anything in retaliation."

"What could I do, sir?" Severus asked him, anger glinting in his eyes, "I'm weak...I..."

Severus shook his head and looked away.

"Did Miss Evans visit you again?" Albus tried to change the subject.

"Yes," Severus answered him but offered no elaboration.

"And your parents? Did they visit?" Dumbledore was certain they had visited once the horrible truth of Severus's injuries became known.

Severus shook his head.

"I'm sorry," Dumbledore began.

"Don't be," Severus replied, refusing to make eye contact, "I hate them both anyway. I don't want to see them."

Dumbledore was too shocked by this admission to say anything. He looked over at Severus's schoolbooks that James had placed on the table.

"Here is some of your work," he said conversationally, "Don't worry they will help you get caught up. It is part of their restitution."

"They need not bother. I don't want them to," Severus replied.

"But you will need some help, my boy," Albus said, "You can't do it on your own."

"Yes, I can," Severus assured him, "I'm used to being alone."

"Severus..." Dumbledore began.

"Not to be rude, sir, but I am rather tired..." Severus said.

Dumbledore nodded.

"You get some rest," he said as he rose, "I will be back to see you tomorrow."

"You don't have to. I understand," Severus told him.

Dumbledore felt his heart break for the poor boy. He was an intelligent and gifted wizard according to his professors but he was far too sad and serious for being only fifteen years old. It was so obvious that all he knew was abuse and neglect and it broke Dumbledore's heart.

"Why wouldn't I want to see you?" Dumbledore asked as though it was silly that he wouldn't, "I will see you tomorrow."

He reached out to give Severus an affectionate pat on the cheek but Severus pulled away from him and refused to make eye contact.

"Good day, Severus," he bid then was gone.

Severus didn't answer. As hard as he tried to stop them, tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over down his cheeks. He angrily wiped them with his sleeve as he bit his bottom lip so no sob could escape. He promised himself he would not always be weak. One day he would show them that he was strong and one day they would truly be very sorry for the pain and humiliation they caused him.

* * *

Two long weeks later Severus was released from St. Mungo's and returned to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had suggested that he rest at home of at least a few days before returning to class but the boy had insisted he was ready to resume his studies. Dumbledore had given in when he saw how upset Severus had become at the thought of going home and allowed him to return under Madam Pomfrey's close supervision. Severus would be taking potions the rest of his life to help his body cope with the damage and it's effects. He could not exert himself either. Dumbledore shook his head sadly at the fact Severus was a fifteen year old young man with his whole life in front of him that now had the heart of a much, much older man. Furthermore, his parents seemed rather unconcerned. Dumbledore had written them several times to meet and discuss the changes that would be happening in Severus's life both at school and at home but Eileen had wrote back to Dumbledore saying that she was too busy to meet him. Contrary to what the healers at St. Mungo's reported, she seemed convinced that it was just something the boy would outgrow. 

Dumbledore was pleased with boys' reaction to their part in the accident. They had seemed remorseful and wanted to help Severus who refused all contact with them. Dumbledore was surprised to find that Severus did all of his work on his own and it was quite satisfactory. They boy really was intelligent and proved capable of catching up on his own. Albus had wanted the Marauders to help but since Severus reacted so angrily to their presence he decided against it, figuring it would only make things worse.

* * *

Severus's first day back at school proved to be much more difficult than he imagined. He was pushed and shoved by the hustle and bustle of students dashing in between classes. He found himself winded just from walking up a staircase. He was ten minutes late for Transfiguration and Professor McGonagall took ten points from Slytherin then told him that he would have detention if it occurred again. Severus said nothing but mumbled an insincere apology then took his seat. He didn't want any attention drawn to his fragile condition. James and Sirius gave each other a long, miserable look but said nothing. Normally they would have laughed, behind Professor McGonagall's back of course, and then taunted Severus afterward. But things were different now. 

After class Severus slowly gathered up his things. He had no desire to be mowed down by his peers as they rushed down to lunch. As he stuffed his book into his bag the Marauders approached him.

"Hi, Severus," James said pleasantly.

Remus and Sirius smiled in greeting while Peter hung around in the back and said nothing.

"Leave me alone," Severus warned them. He looked half convinced that they would try to attack him at any moment even with McGonagall still in the room.

"May I take your things? You can walk down to lunch with us," James offered hopefully.

"No," Severus scowled, "I can do it myself. I do not need any help from anyone!"

"Now, Severus," Minerva warned from the front of the classroom, "Potter is only trying to help."

"I don't need his help, professor," Severus insisted defiantly.

"Well, suit yourself," Peter piped up, "Come on, let's get to lunch before it's all gone!"

He rushed toward the door and the other boys followed, looking back at Severus once or twice. Severus nearly sighed with relief and slowly made his way back to the dungeons, to his dorm. He was too exhausted to go to lunch. When he finally reached his bed he sank back in it gratefully and closed his eyes. Unwilling tears began to slowly fall from his eyes. He hated being looked at as though a pathetic, invalid who always needed help with even the most simple of tasks. It just wasn't fair.

* * *

James looked up as someone took a seat next to him at the Gryffindor table. He was shocked to see Lily. 

"What are you doing here, Evans?" he asked her with a pleased smile.

"I saw you trying to help Severus earlier," she told him.

"Really? He didn't want our help," James replied with a slight frown.

"That's just who Severus is...proud," Lily said, "I just wanted you to know that I thought it was sweet of you to try to help him when you didn't have to."

"I still feel really bad about what happened...I can't believe what a prat I used to be," James said.

"You really have changed, James," Lily said, "For the better. I'm proud of you."

She reached over and gave his arm an affectionate squeeze, sending jolts of excitement through his body. James. She had called him James. She had never called him by anything but his surname before.

"Really?" he asked though he was clearly pleased.

"Yes and I think in time Severus will forgive you," Lily answered him.

"I hope so. I really do," James told her.

She smiled warmly at him. James, feeling encouraged by her new attitude towards him, boldly reached over and took her hand in his. He returned her smile as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. He was surprised when Lily allowed him to hold her hand. Perhaps things were going to work out for the best after all.

* * *

Later that evening Remus and Sirius were walking James to Quidditch practice. As they walked down the Grand Staircase they noticed a figure sitting at the bottom step on the third floor landing. It was hunched over. As they neared they noticed it was Severus. They cast each other a worried glance then hurried down to him. 

"Severus?" James called as he gently shook his shoulder.

Severus jumped and looked up at James. His face was extremely pale, his lips were tinged blue. His breaths can in uneven, heaving gasps. Severus weakly jerked himself out of James's gentle grasp.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked him, looking stricken.

"Fine," Severus gasped.

"You need to go to the infirmary," Remus told him, "You are really ill."

"Can't," Severus rasped.

"Where were you going, Severus?" James asked since the day's classes had concluded.

"G'way," Severus answered him as he visibly tried to catch his breath. His racing heart was scaring him and he mentally willed it to slow down.

Sirius reached out and quickly snatched the crumpled piece of parchment that Severus held in his thin hand. He didn't even seem to notice. Sirius quickly read the note.

"It's from Dumbledore, asking him to come to his office," Sirius told the others.

"Should one of us go get him?" Remus asked.

"No, he's in bad shape," James said, "Let's help him to the infirmary."

"Severus?" Remus called, "Severus?"

Severus's dark eyes shot open and he looked at Remus as though he had just noticed their arrival.

"Come on," Remus said as he held out his hand, "I'll help you to the infirmary."

"I...don't...need...help," Severus managed to say.

"Yes, you do and it's not your fault," Remus said seriously, looking directly into Severus's eyes, "It's our fault. Now please, let me help you. Take my hand, now."

Severus looked at him for a moment and hesitated. He was becoming dizzier by the moment and his heart was thumping erratically in his chest. It was scary. Then, finally, and to their surprise he placed a shaky hand in Remus's and Remus pulled him to his unsteady feet. James got on the other side and helped Remus support Severus, though it wasn't really needed. James was shocked; Severus felt as though he weighed nothing. They helped gently guide Severus to the infirmary, reassuring him the entire way that Madam Pomfrey would have him patched up in no time. But each one knew in the back of his mind that there was no fixing his illness. It was too late for that. But the Marauder's helped the best that they could and safely delivered Severus to Madam Pomfrey's care then quietly exited the infirmary to go to the Quidditch field.

* * *

The next day Albus visited Severus in the infirmary. He had been informed by Poppy that Severus had been brought to the infirmary the previous evening by the Marauders. It pleased him that the boys were earnestly trying to do the right thing, even without him there supervising. Poppy had explained that Severus had overexerted himself and would need to stay in the infirmary for a few days to rest. Albus knew it was safe for Severus to be there, as Poppy would not let him leave the infirmary until she was certain he was capable of handling his classes. 

When he arrived Severus was propped up in bed busily writing an essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts and he didn't notice the headmaster's arrival. Dumbledore smiled and approached the bed.

"Good afternoon, Severus," he said pleasantly.

Severus looked up from his work.

"Good afternoon, sir," he answered suspiciously, as though he already knew why the headmaster was there.

Dumbledore took a seat next to the bed.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

Severus nodded.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," Dumbledore continued, "I see you are doing Defense Against the Dark Arts."

Severus looked down at his text and the nearly completed essay. He knew what was about to happen. He knew which book missing.

"Perhaps you need this to help you finish," Dumbledore said quietly as he pulled Secrets of the Darkest Arts out of his robes and handed it to Severus.

Severus took his book and said nothing, offering no explanation.

"It slipped out of your bag when you fell," Albus told him, "I saw that Mr. Malfoy gave it to you."

"Yeah, well that's what typically happens at Hanukkah," Severus slightly sneered.

"I see," Dumbledore replied, "Do you understand how dangerous it is to have a book like this?"

"It's not dangerous, sir," Severus replied, "It's just a book."

"It glorifies the Dark Arts, Severus," Albus pointed out, "and I banned it from Hogwarts."

Severus shrugged, not knowing what to say and mentally cursing the Marauders, since they caused the book to be exposed.

"Severus?"

Severus looked up and immediately felt Dumbledore's blue eyes bore into his. Albus quickly and skillfully penetrated Severus's young mind and memories flew at him: Professor McGonagall scolding him for being late, the Marauder's taunting him, Lily's refusal to accept his earnest apology, his father raising a hand to strike his mother. Then Albus found it...

_"Severus?" Lucius Malfoy gently shook the boy's shoulder to rouse him, his handsome face full of concern for his friend, "Severus?"_

_Severus's eyes fluttered open._

_"Merlin!" Lucius gasped taking a look at his friend, "What did they do to you?"_

_"Lucius?" Severus managed to whisper._

_"Yes, my friend," Lucius said as he gave him an affectionate pat on the shoulder, "I came as soon as I heard what had happened. Mulciber told me."_

_Severus shook his head sadly. _

_"They've won," he said, looking as though he was holding back tears, "I am permanently weakened...it's never going to be the same."_

_"No, they haven't Severus," Lucius said with a sly smile, "I know a way you can gain power. I know how you can never be weak..."_

Then Albus felt himself being thrown out of Severus's mind. He was quite worried about the boy. The look of concern in the elder wizard's face did not escape Severus's notice.

"What did Mr. Malfoy say to you?' Albus asked.

"Nothing of any importance," Severus replied, angry at the headmaster intrusion once again.

"The admiration of the dark arts is dangerous, my dear boy," Dumbledore said seriously, "It leads down a dark and broken path. I promise you, if you go down that road you will find yourself unhappy and you will have a dangerous struggle to find your way back."

"Yes, sir," Severus replied, though he didn't agree with him and he had to force himself not to roll his eyes at Dumbledore's sentiments.

Dumbledore was wrong. He knew nothing of his life how hard and unfair it was. He didn't understand what it was like to be relentlessly taunted and to feel powerless. He just didn't understand. Severus sighed and wondered how much longer he would be plagued with the headmaster's presence.

* * *

After he left, Severus smirked. The old man was a fool. He put too much faith in people. Severus had learned at an early age not to trust...it only led to getting hurt. It was the path to weakness. One day, very soon, he would not be weak any longer. Lucius had promised to take him to the Dark Lord during summer holidays. Severus knew then he would be part of something greater than anyone had ever known. Then they wouldn't, couldn't, perceive him as weak. He would then have something he had always wanted: respect. Lily couldn't reject him then. The Marauders had taken his pride, his health and what little respect he had. They had gone too far and now it was too late. One day Severus would make them pay and for him that day couldn't come soon enough. 

THE END

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, it is finally finished...I am kinda sad. As you probably could tell the message of the story was to be kind to others and treat others with kindness and respect. The emotional and even physical (if it is bad enough) effects of bullying can last a long time and may never go away and I tried to show that here. I don't know how likely it was that there was permanent damage but I guess if a mediwitch can't fix astigmatism (poor Harry) than this could possibly happen. Anyway, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Now I am on to work on Internal Fury! 

Hugs!

Chelsea


End file.
